Gambler of Life
by Usagi108
Summary: A weird oneshot i wrote just 'cause i wanted a KoenmaYusuke pairing. Warning: MaleMale, slash...


Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: bla bla bla (inserted long legal documents about me not owning Yu Yu Hakusho)…

Oh…I like one-shots. I'm actually taken to writing them. This one was just on top of my head just the other day as I sat on the computer. It's quite boring but I really like to get it out of my head. So you guys are stuck with this weird…um…yeah, whatever.

Gambler of life

The day started as many other days. I would wake up in my room, unusually neat, compared to my house. After my everyday morning rituals, I headed out to school, not because I wanted to but it was something I can waste my time on during the day. Not to mention, sometimes, it's very educated. Like last week, for example, I learned how many bones I busted in a human while punching the light out of them with my fist—educated.

I chuckled at my own joke. I passed by my mother, who'd sprawled out on the floor, a half-empty beer bottle in her right hand, and I sighed. I hated my life sometimes.

Well, most of the times. The only time when I'm actually enjoying life was when I'm kicking demons' butts. Not only that it's entertaining but I gave me a reason to escape from my empty life, the same, old boring, never-ending cycle that I was stuck with as a human, or half. But now, I can't do that anymore. The Koenma-brat's father had locked the portal between the two world rights after I came back to the human world, not that I was ever gone, mind.

I took the beer bottle and set it aside so that she wouldn't spill it. I was tempted to lean down and kiss her cheek, just like an ordinary good-boy would do, but I decided against it.

It would be awkward if she were to wake up, so I headed out the door, locking it behind me.

And much like every morning, I'd wondered why I even bother with school. Dejected, I slugged my backpack over m shoulder and walked away from the house.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called my name, waving her hand spontaneously to her cry. Most of everyone walking down the street paused to look at us, then continued walking a moment later.

"Keiko," I greeted without any enthusiasm. She slapped my back, stumbling me forward by the force of her hit, unexpected by the impact.

"You'd better not skipping today," she said sternly, matching my mood. Inwardly, I groaned as I stared at my once-childhood crust. It was her that had me deciding not to be demons lord; it was her that had me come back to this dreadful life. And it was her that had me heart broken. A month previously, after dating for half a year, she'd broke up with me, saying how she'd only view us as "really-good-friends," or brother and sister, or whatever she came up with.

Even so, I could not work up enough to hate her. Instead, I agreed with her in the end. Now, we're everything but lovers. And she still as bossy as ever, I thought, glaring at the back of her head as she walked away.

"Come on, Yusuke," she said. I followed like an obedient dog. We walked to school in silent. After the break up, none of us have try making conversations. If we were to talk, it would be laconic and concise; nothing more.

It was always the awkward silent between us until one of her friend joined us, or Kuwabawa (sp?) wanting to start a fight with me; or just some random punks.

---Authoress' magic line/skip time---

By the end of the school day, I was worn out. Not only from the boring teachers, but also from the constant bothering of Keiko checking up on me, I was greatly annoyed by the day. I actually thanks god when the day ended. My brooding was interrupted when Kuwabawa suddenly appear into my line of vision.

"Yo, Urameshi, there's new arcade open in town, you want to check it out?" he asked. I stared at him for sometimes before answered.

"No."

"Come on man, you need to lighten up. You've been this way since…"

He didn't dare finishing the sentence when he'd notice my glare.

"No, just leave me along!" I raced out of the school. I don't know what had gotten into me lately but I seemed to be always moody. It's like I'm missing something. At the same time, I can't tell what. I became all sissy all of a sudden, and I don't like it! I stopped running after a while as I leaned onto the wall, breathing heavily, unaware of my surrounding. Big mistake!

A local gang surrounded me, picking me out among many other wimps on the street to mess with, seeing how I looked small and pitiful. The years had done me bad, instead of growing bigger, I feel myself shrinking—or maybe the world around me just growing bigger each days, leaving me behind. Well, whatever. I still beat the crap out of those punks anyway.

"Take this! How does that feel hu? You pick the worst person to mess with…"

I screamed incoherently, not caring about them or anybody. By the time I'm finished with them, I was once again breathing heavily, holding a guy by his shirt. I let him go, however.

"Still as aggressive as ever, Yusuke?" I jumped when a voice spoke from behind. I turned to glare at whomever that was there. I wasn't prepared to meet face to face with _him_.

"Koenma!" I …er…squeaked, and, by instinct, I slapped him. Yep, I slapped him instead of punching the light out of that bastard.

"Ow…that hurts," he said, rubbing his face—he's in his teenage form. I stood panting hard, looking at him without breaking eyes contact.

"What are you doing here?" After years without seeing him, it was a surprise seeing him here. In fact, I didn't think I would ever see him again until I die, and that would be a long times to go since I have demon blood flooding in my vein. When he didn't answer my question immediately, I raised my hand, ready to pry the answer out of him.

He raised his two hands in surrender. "I'm on vacation."

I glared up, seeing how he towered over me at least half a foot or more, at him cynically. After a few thousands years of working constantly, it'd a surprise that Koenma would ever leave it. I shrugged it off and started walking away. Koenma followed.

"Hey! Leave me along!" I growled annoyingly, hoping he would go away. No such luck.

"I don't know earth well enough," he said with a smile. For a moment, I felt my face heating up but I brushed it away disgustingly.

"I don't care."

"Come on now Yusuke…" he whined, grabbing my hand and stopped me from my jogging. I turned to glared at him. I was taken by surprise once again when I noticed the approximate close space between us, but I didn't move away. I froze instead. It was a few moment before I could push him away.

"Let go of me!" He did. I was a bit disappointed for some unknown reasons. I was about to walk away when I made a mistake of looking up to his face, and I couldn't deny that he isn't handsome.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. Perfect shaped face, eyes, and nose. Even his mouth was perfect, shaping up into a curve. My eyes lingered on his wonderful mouth before I realize what I was doing. He seemed to notice the same thing but-thank god-he didn't comment on it. He'd blackmailed me silently with his eyes instead.

And I knew that I lost.

Not wanting to cause any commotion, I sighed. "Fine. But you've better leave me along after this."

He grinned.

---Skip line, activated!---

We ended up going to the movie. After some arguing, we'd finally decided to pick a random movie and among all others, we had picked the weirdest one. Well, to me, anyway. Koenma seemed to enjoy it.

Memoir of the Geisha.

It looked interesting when I'd first laid my eyes on it. It was kind of cool, at the same time, too sentimental for me. We could have picked something with a little bit more action, but instead, I was stuck in the theater for two hours, watching one of the strangest movie of my life. During which, I couldn't concentrate on the movie. From times to times, Koenma's leg would accidentally brush against mine. He would try eating my share of popcorn instead of his, which was untouched, taking my share of foods. He even took my drink by mistake once and would have drunk it if I wasn't fast enough to stop him.

"Get your own!" I hissed during the movie after retrieving my soda from him. He grinned at me sleeplessly before slurping on his soda, his eyes returned to the screen. I sighed. He's so annoying.

By the end of the movie, I still couldn't figure out what happen to the girl, being that I dozed off until Koenma shock me awake.

"Yusuke. The movie ended," he called softly. I could feel his breath on my ear as I shivered. Lethargically, I opened my eyes to see myself leaning on his shoulder. I jolted out of the seat as fast as I could and moved away from him. Without waiting, I hurried out of the theater, he followed quickly after me.

"Where do we go now?" he asked. I stared at him agitated.

"Can't you leave me along now?"

He shocks his head.

"Let's have dinner," he said, unaffected by my down mood. While he dragged me around, searching for somewhere to eat, I started wondering of my symptoms. I wondered why I blush so much around him, more than with everyone else. I wondered why I can't disagree with anything he suggested. I wondered why my stomach is so fluttery, like a thousand butterflies is making its nest within my abdomen system.

They were left unanswered when he pulled me into a sushi bar. I'm usually not very fond of sushi but after fighting futilely for my popcorn, and still lose, I eat the sea food without a thought, stuffing one after another into my mouth. Koenma ate his with a bit more compose, but I didn't care. It was his treat after all. For the longest time since I eat, I felt his eyes on me, and I tried ignoring them. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed a piece of sushi down onto the table and stood up abruptly, catching him in a surprise.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled at him. He was stricken to silent, didn't reply my question. I stared at him harder but neither of us moved.

"You know what? I don't care any more," I yelled after a moment of the silent. Slamming down the money for my share of food—there's no way I'm letting him pay right now since my pride taking over the best of me—I sprinted out the door in haste. Stupid jerk! Why does he have to reappear after so long? Why am I acting this way?

Stupid teenager's crush!

I was jerked backward when a hand snapped my wrist. Once again, I found myself rather close to Koenma, and this time, I didn't bother fighting my blush. He cupped my chin in his hand upward so that I'm staring at him straight in the eyes.

It'd made me regretted my decision. I never feel so vulnerable—submissive. But I didn't break from his hold. I stared on, waiting for him to speak.

"Yusuke…" I breathe hitched. His tone held so much affection as he said my name; much powers. I cursed myself for my sentimental side. I made a note to myself to research a way to seal away my demon side; it's too quixotic for my own good. With the pandemonium of my mind, I tried paying attention to him.

"I-I really…" he paused, rising the tension between us sky-high. I wanted to grab his shirt collar and shake him until he says it, but my body doesn't obey me. It was as if it's no longer mine to control.

He took a deep breath. "I really like you."

"I… I don't…" I'm sure I was apple red now. I pushed him away from me again. When I was released from his wrap, I noticed there were crowds gathered around us, watching with much interest.

I snarled at them. Some scattered away, a few braver ones stayed. I wished I could bowdlerize them over with a huge building. Too bad dreams often never come true.

I must have spaced out since, for a moment, I almost forgot about Koenma. How does anyone forget the person who'd just proclaimed his love to you?

He snatched my hand again, I noticed how small mine is in comparison, and led me away from the street. Some people continued to follow us with their eyes, others resumed their lives.

We walked in silent for the longest time until a building appeared in front on us. The whole time, he never once release my hand, not lessen in strength; as if I would run away if he'd let me go—which I'm sure I would. I gawked at the size of the building. From my place on the ground, I would say that there're about twenty-odd floors but I didn't have much time to dwell the thought in my mind when Koenma pulled me forcefully into the building. All thoughts fled from my mind.

As we walked through the door, I felt like I was out of place. While everyone else wore formal arties, as if they're going to a ball, I was dressed as a beggar among royals. I scoffed at myself. Really, this is no time to think about such things.

Ignoring the strange look given by everyone in the lobby, Koenma continued dragging me. I should have protest; I should have done something to stop him but I didn't. Part of me questioned his actions; another submitted to him. Up ten floors, we came to his suite. He slammed the door open in on motion, yanked me into the room and, before I knew, locked the door behind us. And I was pinned onto the back of that same door, hands on top of my head.

"Yusuke." I trembled at my name, wishing that he would move away a few feet so that I could think rationally, upon the common sense of my mind instead of the growing pain downward to my pelvis area, impeded thanks to him.

I wondered why I didn't stop him when he attacked my neck, sucking and licking, marking me. I tilted my head the other way, instead, giving him permission.

"I…really…really…like…you…" he mumbled each word as he sucked on the expose skin on my neck, slowly moving down. "For…the…longest…times…now."

I moaned at each time his kiss was placed upon me. During his demonstration, I was, miraculously, able to think over his words. Whence his hand was on the hem of my shirt, about to pull it up, I was break out of my trance.

"Stop!" For the first time since I meet him today, I manage to keep my voice calm. He stopped immediately. His hand move from my shirt and released my arms, but he never moved away from me. The small amount of space between us once again scrambled my thoughts.

I managed to recollect them. Worked up on my none-exist courage, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I'm dancing around the subject, I know that. And apparently, he does too.

"But I can't return your affection at the moment," I said, looking sincerely at him.

"Yeah, I understand. You just broke up with Keiko after all. I'm sorry for rushing you," he replied, disappointed painted his expression. I'm tempted to drop whatever I was saying and just kiss him, to clear away that trouble look from him, but I reminded myself to stay strong.

"Give me times, please. I might able toreturn them in time," I finished, sighing relief. Now it was all up to him now. He could agree to wait; or he could just walk out of here without ever seeing me again.

I wanted to cry at the tension. When he smiled, I felt as if I've gone to heaven.

"Sure, I could wait. I have forever to." And he leaned down to kiss me on my mouth. A small and simple chaste kiss, sealing our deal, and no matter how innocent it seemed, I couldn't stop blushing.

And he have the nerve to laugh at me.

---Skip line: "I'm back!"---

"Yusuke! Yusuke Urameshi!" I opened my eyes as someone called my name. Too slow to react in my drowsy state, I didn't have time to dodge a flying eraser aiming toward my head. I fall backward onto my back on the floor.

"No sleeping in class!" a voice shrieked, buzzing my ears. Sitting up, I realized that I was in class facing a enraged teacher who looked like she was going to murder me, which I have little doubts.

"Shut up!" I groaned. She didn't. As I sit up onto my chair, I let her lectures (something about me being a waste of space and money) droned into the background. I sat and gazed into the air, wondering what I had just dreamt.

It was something about me and Koenma and…a hotel? My perverted/demon side decided to butt into my thoughts, sending me pictures of…things.

I didn't blush as much at those images as I did when I dozily remembered his confession. I wondered what's wrong with me.

"Urameshi, is there something wrong? Do you have a fever?" My teacher finally stopped her speech when she noticed I'm being unusually quiet. Unlike any other times, I shock my head. I swear she looked like she was about to faint. I usually would have used any reason to get out of class, but I didn't today.

She quickly turned back to teaching class, ignoring me the whole time. I didn't care. I was too busy lost in my own world, thinking about a certain Prince of Hell. I was too engrossed in debating of my own feelings ("I don't like him like that, I really don't. Nope!") that I didn't notice school ended. Kuwabawa was the one to knock me out of my pondering.

"Yo! Urameshi, there's new arcade open in town, you want to check it out?" I wondered what was wrong with this picture. It'd took me a long moment to realize that it was exactly like my dream, I could practically hear the clock ticking, making me feel dumb. He said something about something but when I looked up, he stopped.

That gave me an eerie feeling as I fled from the school. I tried to recall my dream but nothing came, beside the image of me being pinned by Koenma. I could hear my demon snickering. I could hear my heart beating eccentrically.

I slammed my head into the wall for my lack of attention.

"Still as aggressive as ever, Yusuke?"

The End

I have no idea what this one-shot is about. I wrote it 'cause I was so bored and my roommate have guests, so I was exiled into my room. Things popped into my head at weird time. I was actually trying to do my homework on the computer when I was distracted. Bleh, whatever. I know that the title have no relation whatsoever to the story because it came out different then I have originally planned. Well, nothing is, really.

I hope you enjoy this mindless one-shot I wrote.

I think I made some mistakes but I'm too lazy to check it again so if you saw one, let me know.


End file.
